The Loudest Show on Earth
by 1vanth30s0m3
Summary: Robbed of his home and world, Lincoln bides his time to reclaim that which is rightfully his. But such a thing requires a vision to help guide him and he seeks to make the dream of Luan a reality: to bring joy to the world. Seeking out those who have no means of obtaining a better life from rock bottom, he learns just how far he's willing to go to achieve his ultimate goal. (AU)
1. What is a man?

**1vanth30s0m3: I'm not going to take up your time too much here. It's been awhile since my last story wrapped up and here I am again. I'd like to thank doodler for the opportunity to work on this story. I understand that someone else has also been writing about this AU from doodler and I want it to be known that I'm not trying to steal ideas or even ride that person's coattails. I simply wish to tell a good story. Hopefully you'll stick around for the ending notes since I want to use that space for a more productive reason and will try to stick to those when I write out any more notes. Please enjoy the first chapter.**

_A young Lincoln waited on the couch in the reading room, just as his mother had instructed him. He tugged at the collar on his shirt, trying to loosen it so he wouldn't feel strangled. The day was warm and the mansion was just as such. He finally heard the clacking of shoes on the wood floor and turned to see his parents leading a girl who appeared two, maybe three years older than him. They all stopped in front of the couch, the girl standing in front of them. She had buckteeth and her hair was drawn into a braid. Lincoln didn't know why she was there and eagerly awaited._

_"Lincoln, as you know," his father began, "we have considered how to go about your education. We finally have decided that a private tutor is the best option for you. However, we also know that you need other children to play with," his father looked down and gestured towards the girl, "so we also decided to hire an apprentice to the maids. She will live here with the rest of the staff and fulfill her duties, but she will also be here to help keep you from feeling lonely." The girl was wide-eyed, looking very nervous at the prospect of the future that awaited her. Lincoln only looked curious, stuck in a state of wonderment._

_"Go on, Lincoln, say hello," his mother instructed._

_"Hi, I'm Lincoln," he said._

_"Hello, my name is Luan," the girl said with a curtsy._

_"Now, I do think it best for the two of you to get to know each other, so would you kindly show her around, Lincoln?" his father requested. Lincoln got off the couch and began an impromptu tour of the manor. He showed her every room, asking bits and pieces, not sure of what to really say. She was just as quiet, unsure of herself when responding. She noticed he was developing buck teeth, even if it was early, much like her. That was something they at least had in common._

_"Why did you want to become a maid?" Lincoln asked. It was the only thing that felt right to say when he had exhausted what little small talk he knew. She waited for a moment._

_"My mom made me," she replied, saddened. Lincoln only grew more curious to the answer._

_"Why did she make you?" They had stopped in the middle of the hallway on the way to the north wing._

_"She wanted to see me in a better place that would help take care of me," Luan said. Lincoln was sure that he didn't want to press that issue too much._

_"Do you want to be with her?"_

_"Yes." Luan looked at the floor. Lincoln thought quickly._

_"Where are you from?" She looked up, her face reverting back to nervous._

_"Royal Woods," she spoke quietly, her voice distracted from her mother._

_"Oh, that's a quick train ride away," he stated with realization._

_"Have you been there?" Luan asked._

_"No. I haven't been able to go many places and my parents won't let me visit places with them. But that'll change in a few months." He was jovial with the date for then._

_"Do you want me to tell you about it?" He nodded fervently. They began their tour again, with her describing her hometown to him. He listened, marveling at her stories. She looked comfortable, as if she were in her own home and they were lifelong friends. Her voice was nice, as if he could listen to it for hours on end._

_Lincoln enjoyed this memory, as he loved to remember meeting his best friend for the first time at the age of eight. He enjoyed the games they played, although he enjoyed her company always, particularly when ditching their responsibilities. Though it had been a month on from when they met, they hid in a den that was rarely used by his family and just as touched by the staff. He didn't like the schoolwork he had to do and she was trying to buy time before she had to do anything. She wore a white frilled cap, a simple gray dress, and the apron was not too far off from the cap in design. He was wearing an orange suit that was more to impress the tutor than to be comfortable._

_"I don't know why I ever have to wear this stupid suit. It does nothing but choke me," Lincoln complained. Luan giggled a little._

_"I like it. Orange seems to be your color." He looked at her with an empty warning in his eyes._

_"If you like it, then why don't you wear it?" he jested. She laughed a little._

_"I would but I'm afraid I would be mistaken for a savage, much like you," she delivered with a wide grin. He laughed, knowing her words were meant only for tickling him._

_"I'm still wondering who took the pies from the kitchen," he rhetorically declared._

_"I don't know, but three butlers certainly found them." Lincoln laughed harder, remembering how all three were covered in the varying pie fillings. She joined him in laughter, enjoying her handiwork. "I wish everyone could laugh like this all the time," she said in between giggles. He looked over at her, coming down from the giddiness._

_"You want to see the world happy all the time?"_

_"Yeah. I only wish to make the world happy," she spoke with a bittersweet tone._

_"That's what you'd love to do, huh?" He never knew before now._

_"Yep." She pulled out something small from her pocket. He saw it had many sides, all of which were yellow, dangling from a small string. "I've got my wish right here: to see everyone happy and to bring it to them." She was smiling grandly. He saw her conviction of wanting to carry out the dream and saw the item go back into her pocket. He looked on at her, wondering if her dream could ever be fulfilled._

He stared, still, his face solemn and stony. He saw the caskets, ready to be lowered after some final words. He held the hand of Lily, his newborn sister. Lincoln wanted her to be able to see their parents one last time before interment, helping to build a chair for her carriage so she could look at them. His mother's words were always fresh whenever he saw Lily. _Promise me you'll look after Lily_, he heard her say with a voice growing weaker and weaker, all happening right after her delivery of her daughter. He promised her and she gave one final breath, smiling as she heard his words. He made sure he would keep his promise, always checking on her and tending to her if he heard her.

Luan was right beside him, looking worse than he was, tearing up but not sobbing, unlike some of the staff who were. He told them it wasn't mandatory to attend and he would understand if they wished not to, but all of them came. The mourners at the funeral were clothed in black garb. The crowd heard the pastor clear his throat and begin the last step of his job for the event.

"These poor souls were taken from us, beginning with the passing of Lynn Loud, of whom had passed away on the twelfth of April, in the year of our Lord eighteen-hundred and eighty-two. On the nineteenth of April, in the same year, Rita Loud passed away and has joined her husband, leaving their son, Lincoln Loud, aged 14, and their newborn daughter, Lily Loud. They were kind souls in life and so shall be in Heaven." The sky was gray but no other sign of rain coming was present. "I do believe that the book of Ecclesiastes has some important words for all of us and are most fitting for any occasion. I shall now recite chapter three, verses one through eight." He cleared his throat again. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance..."

Lincoln listened to the pastor. He waited for the man to be done, carefully observing each word he spoke. The words brought some comfort, but he wished not for comfort. He wished he could carry on with his parents being there for when he needed them most. And now he needed to be there when they needed him most. The pastor finished his services and approached Lincoln.

"My condolences, Mr. Loud," he spoke, voice filled with the same solemnity he kept from before.

"Thank you, Pastor Mannard," Lincoln replied. His voice was low.

"I'll go ahead and retrieve the gravediggers for their burial. Are you sure you wish to stay around?" the pastor asked.

"I wish to see things through and give them the first shovelful of dirt," he replied, still low with his voice.

"Then I shall be back in a moment." The pastor left, going to where the diggers were. Luan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take Lily back to the mansion?" Her voice sounded broken, trying hard to keep itself together. She noticed the staff heading back and wondered what Lincoln would like to do.

"No, let her be until I head back myself." He moved toward their gravestones, Luan pulling her hand away. She moved closer to Lily, staying within arm's reach of her. Lincoln stood before the deceased, looking over their gravestones to check for any imperfection.

_A good wife and perfect mother, letting no one else say otherwise_, he read on the stone for his mother. He made sure the words were perfect, wanting to never disrespect her memory.

_A_ _kind_ _husband and an even greater_ _father,_ he read on the stone for his father. The same case could be made here. The pastor returned with his two assistants, spades in hand. They lowered the couple into the holes, taking extreme care with doing so. True to his word, Lincoln gave the first portion of dirt to his mother and the next portion to his father, handing back the spade. He walked away, Luan and Lily in tow. He could hear the movement of dirt until he could hear no more, mostly since a set of walls blocked the sounds.

"Take Lily to her wet-nurse and please tell the staff that I don't wish to disturbed for the rest of the day," he told Luan after entering the foyer, the door barely being closed behind them. She nodded and he went to the den his father used almost all the time. Luan did precisely as instructed, informing those who needed to know and ensuring that Lily was to be taken care of before leaving her to see Lincoln. She opened the door with no warning and stepped in.

"May I come in?" she asked, unsure if he would entertain the thought of having her there at this time. He turned to see that it was indeed her before turning back and giving his response.

"Please do," he spoke quietly from his seat. She moved in farther after shutting the door with a soft _thunk_. "It's quite surreal, sitting here," he spoke again.

"How so?" she indulged the pleasantry, sure of what the answer might be.

"He would always sit there," Lincoln gestured at the giant, empty seat on the other side of the desk in front of him, "tending to any and all matters that were for business. I never saw him within this room without his presence on that side." He rested his head in one hand as he looked at the floor. "I'll never see him standing there again. He filled that seat, but now..." He turned to Luan and she saw his facade slowly breaking down. "But now… I'm not even sure I _can_ fill it. Not even sure I _want_ to fill it." She stood behind him and clasped a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll figure this out in due time," she said, trying her best to comfort him. "Maybe so, but… there's just so much to do," he voiced with grave concern. "I have to assume control over my father's business ventures; I have to make sure the estate isn't just suddenly taken away; I have to make sure Lily is taken care of; all the while with me needing to put bread on the table for everyone here." He looked back down. "Luan, I'm ill-prepared to be Master of the Estate."

"We all have faith in you," she said to soothe his woes. "You might not be prepared but I know you'll succeed. You always do." She finished with a giant smile showing off her buckteeth. He returned one that was weak, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, Luan, for your kind words," he said. "However, I must ask you follow suit with the other staff and allow me to be alone for the rest of the day. I apologize if I sound unreasonable."

"Not at all. I'll let you know if an emergency arises and requires your attention," she said and gave truth to her words by letting him be. With the door closed behind her, she set off for her normal rounds, checking to see if anyone was in need of company or wished to check on their employer's emotional state. She left each room since not one spec of dust or dirt could found and everyone was given the same information when she encountered them. Finally, she walked into Lily's room, sure there was something to pass the time there.

"How is Master Lincoln fairing?" the woman holding Lily as she herself sat in the rocking chair asked. Her age was certainly not large in number, though it was possible for her to be a grandmother (albeit, a young one at that), her hair reflecting this slightly and the formation of wrinkles barely taking root in her pale skin.

"He seems to be doing better than yesterday but the toll is still plain to see," Luan responded from a chair stationed near the door. "I'm assuming that tomorrow, Lincoln will wish to be left alone in his room."

"That's _Master_ Lincoln. He's the head of the estate now; you must show him the proper respect his position carries," the woman scolded her.

"I am showing him respect. He had the title thrust upon him and is still trying to get used to holding it. He wishes that his father _still_ held it," Luan said, defending her choice in words. The woman sighed.

"I suppose your words have merit, but that does not mean you should be used to speaking with a lack of title in your address of him." Luan couldn't argue her words. For as much as Lincoln was her friend, it was inevitable that he would simply become less so and then she would either have to leave or deal with it as her only paths.

"Fair enough," Luan submitted. "But for now, it's reasonable." The older woman chuckled.

"That stubbornness will either put you on the streets or take you to the top of society," the woman said as she stifled her laughing.

"And I'll gladly accept such a fate, Ms. Agnis," Luan spoke with confidence. With the time passing faster the more she conversed, night soon fell and she, along with all other members of the manor (to her knowledge), turned in so as to rise in the morning.

However, the next day was still as dreary as the previous one. Lincoln refused to have her as company, something she had expected and so she waited for the next day, and then the next day. And the one after that. It was at long last on the fourth day that she set her mind to disturbing her good friend in his time away from it all.

"Lincoln?" she called from her side of a large door after a quick rap. There was nothing. She repeated her actions, calling a second time, still gaining no response. "I'm coming in," she warned as she tried the knob. It gave no resistance to her entrance. She entered and saw Lincoln slumped in a chair, his clothes still surrounding him as if he had been productive through the night. He had severe bags under his eyes and the occasional snore let her know he was still breathing. "Wake up, Lincoln." She shoved his shoulder gently.

"What's the time?" he asked as he roused at her hand's behest.

"Time for breakfast," she answered. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Send it up then," he responded, beginning to sit up and get some life into his limbs.

"Everyone's worried about you," she informed him. He paused and looked at her, his eyes barely focused.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, then," he conceded, slumping forward in the seat. She began to make her way out of the room so as to give him the space for his own needs but was stopped just before the door. "Tell everyone they're more than welcome to join me, though I suspect I won't be down there for long," he added on. She nodded and went to spread the news. Almost all of the staff declined such an offer, the only one willing to accept being Ms. Agnis, on the conditions that she not be served anything.

Enough time passed to cause Luan to wonder if she would have to go back to retrieve her friend when he showed up. His clothes were more put together and fresher looking, but he still had a disheveled look to his head. She knew better than to point it out, seeing how him arriving was an achievement in and of itself. He took his seat and bowed his head so as to stare at the table. Luan delivered his breakfast directly to him.

"How's the meal, Lincoln?" she asked after a few bites were taken. It was a simple testing of the waters, meant mostly to be done in stealth behind kind words.

"Quite good. Thank you," he said with little life in his words. She had taken a seat beside him, something she was rarely afforded a chance to do.

"That's good to hear," Luan said, unsure of what else to truly do. He continued to eat the meal in peace, leaving with barely a word at the end of it. Luan followed him, even after he ducked into his room and tried to shut the door behind himself.

"I wish to be in peace," he spoke with slight annoyance, turning around and seeing who he had given such a command to. "My apologies. I didn't see you there."

"There's no need to be sorry. I completely understand," she replied. He turned back to sit in his chair once more.

"I do wish to be alone," he said in a much calmer tone. She ignored this and went directly to him, standing by his side as he sat at his desk.

"I'm worried about you," she said, her tone showing it. "I haven't seen you smile in an eternity."

"Luan, now is not the right time–"

"I'm not leaving until I see a smile on your face, Lincoln." She delivered the ultimatum and he knew that he was in for a fight to be rid of her. "Did you hear about the man wandering a police station? Apparently when he was stopped and asked why he was there, he said he didn't have the faintest clue." She saw the twinges of a smile touch the edges of his mouth and used this as a hope to keep pressing on. "Did you hear about the other man wandering the police station? He was trying to find someone to talk to about his pole's lease", she delivered, allowing a smile to touch her lips. Lincoln was trying quite hard to suppress the smile he was developing.

"Please, Luan," he begged. She ignored him.

"Three men and a dwarf walk into a bar," she began. A knock at the door to the room interrupted her. They both looked toward the door.

"Enter," Lincoln called. The door opened to reveal a member of staff, a butler by the name of Drewson.

"There's someone here who requests to meet you, sir," he spoke, his very voice unsure if he should have even alerted the Master of the Estate to this guest and instead to have sent the person packing at the door.

"And might I inquire as to whom?" Lincoln asked. He was sure that a grave mistake had been made by the butler. Lincoln couldn't fault him, for he was just doing his job.

"Oh, my sweet nephew, Lincoln," came a rough, feminine voice with the owner following in immediately after. She was fat, with a face that was as horrid as the voice, if not more so. It had to be none other than Lincoln's own aunt, Ruth. She cracked a smile and he could confirm by the positions and level of destruction to the teeth that it was no impostor, though who would be daring enough to pose as her? The words that spilled from her mouth held no sign of humanity, brimming with greed and detestation of that which was held in the very word _kindness_.

"Hello, Aunt Ruth," he spoke, trying to be civil with his words, his face failing more and more every second in holding a facade of care toward her. She either didn't notice or refused to acknowledge it in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh, my darling, Lincoln. It's so sad what happened to your parents," she spoke, her tone anything but the sympathy such words should carry. "But I'm here now, so you don't need to worry your little head over a thing." Everyone in the room could tell this was a lie and Lincoln refused to buy it for even one second.

"Yes. It's a tragedy on both fronts," he spoke, his calm demeanor cracking for the animalistic fury that was starting to develop in the bottom of his soul. "You certainly missed their funeral."

"Oh, I tried. I really did, but the trains didn't wish to run on time," she said. He could see the faintest smile as she spilled the words. His hate began to become more and more rational the longer he was in her presence.

"Quite a shame, then," he said, his teeth nearly grinding, his jaw becoming more locked.

"Yes. And I feel there is one more tragic piece of business to talk about," she said, her eyes revealing the sheer glee she was to have from that business. "Alone," she said with a venomous tone and spiteful eyes toward Luan and then Drewson. Luan looked toward Lincoln, with him nodding for her to leave. His anger looked ready to break through at any moment, but he would keep himself collected. Luan simply knew he would.

She left, following Drewson outside the door. She paused, the butler long gone, and looked back at the door before continuing her departure. She busied herself, occasionally finding ways to walk past it to see if she could hear anything coming from it. Luan heard raised voices and even cackling at one point the past two times she was within earshot of the door. The cackling made her worry even more. Surely Lincoln was alright and it was nothing more than an exchange of harsh words. It had to be, right?

The door was soon opened and out waddled the behemoth of a woman, a grin so full of malice on her face that there was a chance this was Lucifer incarnate. She moved past the poor maid, giving no heed to the young girl. Luan grew scared that something terrible had happened to Lincoln. This was abated when she saw the young man walk out, only to return when she saw the defeated look on his face. She could see his hatred clearer than the day is bright. This worried her enough to approach him right then and there.

"What happened?" she asked. He took a deep breath and released it slowly in what appeared to be an attempt at calming himself.

"I don't think I should discuss that right now," he said, his voice full of rebellious defeat. It was intertwined with depressive tones.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked.

"No, I need to be on my way," he said, glancing out a window and seeing that it was late evening. "I might as well attend dinner." He spoke the last words with a voice that wished to be anywhere else in the world at that very moment. He moved, the very actions forced as he headed to the dining room.

He and Luan arrived, the beast sitting before them at one end of the long table. Lincoln took his seat at the opposite end, a look of disdain never leaving. Luan pulled herself into the background so as to stay out of the inevitable fray. The servants moved with caution, having looks of worry all their own as they set the table and served the food and drink. Lincoln ate slowly, never tearing his eyes from Ruth. She, on the other hand, ate quickly, consuming at rates that looked impossible to replicate. She was even rude if the staff didn't move fast enough to keep her drink filled.

"I can see you enjoyed your visit," Lincoln spoke when the dishes were cleared at long last, his voice strained to keep from laying into her. "And I can see it's evening. Surely there's a room that's been assigned to your name?" he asked, his tone having a sliver of hope that she would be gone from his presence. Ruth wiped her face before giving him a malignant smile.

"Am I to be turned away for the night? Is a member of your family truly meant to leave and not be offered a room so as to rest her weary head?" she asked, her voice wicked and knowing of what the answer was to be for her. Lincoln finally began to snap, her presence having offended him to such a point so as to cause a side of him to appear that no one had seen before in the mansion.

"You dare to beg of me a place to stay? Is it not enough that you insult the memory of my parents by coming here that you should also _rest_ here?!" he spoke with viciousness. Ruth merely smiled.

"I'm just concerned with the idea that my own flesh and blood should live without a proper guardian to care for them," she said, the smile becoming the size of a Cheshire Cat's and many times more evil. "I'm simply willing to watch over them until they can truly claim that which is theirs." All of the staff who heard stopped moving, exchanging glances of extreme concern over what was said. "Your mother certainly was unable to make those tough decisions, being so daft as to marry that father of yours."

There was a thick silence. Lincoln visibly clenched his fists and stormed out. If looks could kill, his would have wiped out a large city. Luan saw the smile on the vile woman and left, knowing she had to check on Lincoln before he did something stupid. She searched for him quickly, barely finding him via his voice as it came from Lily's room.

"I want you to prepare for her to leave," he commanded, his tone much calmer than Luan was expecting. She peeked in, seeing him, his sister, and Ms. Agnis.

"For how long, master Lincoln?" the older woman asked. Luan finally entered and was ignored by everyone. He hesitated, clearly thinking on his feet.

"I don't know. But I know it will be for a long time," he said. He began to sound as if his decision was becoming second-guessed by himself.

"As you wish, Master Lincoln," she said and began to move about the room, preparing the baby for a trip. Lincoln moved past Luan and she followed him.

"What's going on, Lincoln?" she asked, worried about what he was going to do.

"I'll tell you when we have more privacy," he replied, keeping a quick pace. They passed a few rooms more until he entered his own bedroom. He closed the door behind her and began to move about with great speed, grabbing things and throwing drawers open to retrieve various clothes.

"What's going on?" she asked again. He paused and slumped his shoulders.

"She's taking everything from me," he replied, sounding defeated in the most absolute sense of the word. Luan stood shocked, unsure of where to begin in her line of questioning.

"Well… can't you fight her for it? Surely a judge wouldn't let this happen," she spoke, trying to find a way to make sense of it all. He gave a sigh and slumped farther.

"I can't. She has Flip as her lawyer and there's no one able to match him. The only way to beat her is to hire him, but this leaves another problem. He'll nickel and dime me, leaving me in the same place as before," he explained. He turned around to face her and she could see he hated the current decision he was making, but there was little else for him to do. He wanted to just break down and cry, to leave it all alone and pray the world would right itself soon. He turned back around to continue his packing.

"Please, don't leave. I'm sure we can do something to stop her," Luan pleaded, grabbing his arm in an attempt to prevent him from disappearing. He stopped and faced her again, this time with determination behind those eyes of his.

"I don't trust her in the slightest and I'll be damned if I have to stay here even one night with her desecrating my parents' home," he said, no longer with that sense of wishing the world to be right and instead with the intent of making it right himself. He resumed his packing, Luan letting him go.

"Then I'm coming with," she said, just as determined as him. He stopped once more to face her yet again.

"Luan," he tried.

"I'm coming with you, Lincoln," she interjected. "If you aren't here, then why should I stay? I'll end up leaving all the same. At least this way, I'll have your company." She felt a slight blush at the end of her words, but Lincoln either ignored it or didn't wish to dwell on it in the slightest.

"Then hurry with your packing. I have to grab some things," he told her, leaving the room with quickness in his step. She left as well, running to her quarters. Luan arrived and was thankful that she ran into no one since she would refuse to explain what was about to happen to anyone. She grabbed her things in spite of how little there was and hurried back, extra careful to not meet anyone that wasn't Lincoln or Ms. Agnis.

"Hello?" she called out as she entered his room, luggage in hand. Nothing was her answer. She set her things down by his own luggage and waited for his return. She felt a long time pass before Lincoln came to the room, breathing heavily as he adjusted something in his pockets the whole while.

"You ready?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath and wiped his brow of sweat.

"I am," Luan stated, steeling her resolve to follow him wherever he might roam.

"Good. What about Lily? Did you see Ms. Agnis yet?" he asked, grabbing his things.

"No, I haven't, so I don't know," she said truthfully. Lincoln adopted a look that incorporated fear into its base.

"Let's go find them, then," he said, voice distant.

They grabbed their things and left the room. She followed him, keeping pace with how quickly he moved. He was nearly running by this point, with his legs never once stopping for anything. If they ran into someone, then they would pick up more speed as Lincoln brushed them off. At long last, they were outside of Lily's room. He hesitated, unsure if both of the people who were supposed to be here still were. He pushed the fear away and opened the door, wave after wave of relief washing over him when he saw that both were perfectly fine.

"Thank you, Ms. Agnis, for helping with Lily," he said, joy starting to replace all of the negative feelings he held.

"You're quite welcome, Master Lincoln. The carriage should be ready for transport, sir," she said, hefting lily and trying to grab the baggage for her. Luan grabbed it instead, getting a word of gratitude from the older woman, and they left. Just as she said, the carriage was ready with horses hooked up and a driver waiting. Lincoln helped to secure their belongings and off they set.

"Where are we headed?" Luan asked Lincoln, unsure if she wanted an answer.

"The train station," was his reply. She could sense that there was more to be said, but felt it was best not to pry further. The trip was quick and quiet, save for the sounds of Lily, depending on her whims and wishes with Ms. Agnis keeping her entertained. They soon stopped, having arrived at their destination. They were helped by the driver with their things and soon the carriage pulled away, the rumbles against the road becoming lost in the night that had settled around them. They all approached the man selling tickets.

"Four for Royal Woods," Lincoln said. The man behind the counter looked at him with disinterest before moving to grab the tickets and giving him the price for them. Lincoln reached into a pocket and paid, taking back the change that was due and thanking the man. The man simply resumed the reading of a book, giving them no more mind.

"Lincoln, why are we going to Royal Woods?" Luan asked, the situation becoming even more queer to her. Lincoln looked down at the ground before giving an answer.

"Because it's the only place where Lily can be safe from Ruth," he said with solemnity. Luan looked confused. Before she could say a word, however, Lincoln continued. "She said a lot of things when I was alone in that room with her. She made all sorts of threats and was quite clear that she would seek to ruin me before I could even consider keeping my parents' memory alive. I didn't care about the money, but I made sure she knew I wouldn't let her do a thing to destroy their memory. That's when she threatened to remove those who could oppose her." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She knows that I'll fight back, that I won't be an easy victim of hers. But Lily is defenseless against her, Luan. She would stoop so low as to kill a baby." His voice was somber. "I had to leave for Lily." He became quiet again.

"We would have helped you. We would keep Lily safe from her," Luan tried to comfort him. He looked at her with the most serious of expressions.

"You don't understand. She's far too powerful to be an enemy, even for my family. At some point, Lily was going to join mom and dad because of her. It's just easier to run than to stay," he said. She could see the ugly truth in his words. If she was in charge, then it was inevitable that some members of staff would leave and then she would fill the spots with people more willing to dispose of bodies that belonged to children.

The train that was their ride arrived and they boarded it, settling in for the journey ahead. Everyone began to doze, with the exception of Lincoln. He watched the dark outside pass by, listening to the snores of his entourage. He kept an eye on Lily, seeing if she was about to slip from her wet-nurse's arms. His mind calmed down, making him wonder if he was overreacting or if he had made the right choices. The train made it to their destination and he roused Luan and Ms. Agnis so as to leave with their things.

With all of their worldly possessions in hand, they set off, Lincoln leading them to wherever it was that he needed to go. The streets twisted endlessly, block after block being passed by. Lincoln had thrown on an air of knowing where he was going, but he was clueless and simply looking for any building that looked like a suitable place to stay for a small while. He suspected that those with him were beginning to think he was lost, but then God graced him with a hotel when he turned the next corner.

It looked a little worn and didn't reside in the most comfortable looking area of town, but it was good enough for the night at least. He led them inside with renewed vigor and found a man behind a counter, looking tired and ready to fall asleep, his thick glasses resting at the end of his nose as he read a newspaper. He looked up to see the four of them and immediately began to set out a ledger.

"How many for how long?" the wizened man spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Four and at least a week," Lincoln answered.

"Three, Master Lincoln. I'll be leaving tonight," Ms. Agnis spoke up to correct him. The man behind the counter gave a barely noticeable grunt.

"We only have one room available," the man said.

"That's fine with me," Lincoln said, inadvertently causing Luan to blush. The man charged Lincoln and the boy paid, taking the key after signing the ledger. He followed the instructions given to him on where to find the room and arrived promptly at the top floor. A quick turn of the key later and they were in the room.

It was certainly qualified for the definition that is given to a room, with a bed, a chair, a desk, and a full bathroom. However, it was clearly rundown with the only decent description being that the room could not have been rotting in any sense of the word. The smell was at least bearable. They moved in and set their things down.

"I'm going to see if he has a cradle somewhere. I'll be back," he called behind him as he left the room for that errand.

"We'll see you when you return, sir. I only need a minute to explain to Luan her new duties," Ms. Agnis called back. Lincoln shut the door, traversing his way back to the counter again. He arrived, finding the man looking more tired as he continued to read a newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir," Lincoln said, trying to grab his attention. The old man looked at him again, his eyes looking not at all ecstatic to see this patron again. "I was wondering if you had a cradle for my baby sister." Lincoln was nervous, unsure if the man would bark some obscenity at him to force him away. Instead, the old man let out a sigh and moved from behind the counter.

"Follow me," he said, making a gesture to add on to his words. Lincoln obeyed, seeing him walk until he came to a door. The man opened it, peering inside before bringing out the cradle within. He reached back into the room and brought out a brick of worrying size. Before Lincoln could say or do anything, the man dropped the brick from a couple of feet above the cradle. He proceeded to drop it again and then a third time, each time with it landing inside. He grunted softly again before putting the brick away. "Here you go, son. This should hold up for her."

"Thank you, sir," Lincoln said, grabbing the cradle and trying to move it. He failed in lifting it, instead dragging it by accident.

"Don't drag it!" the old man panicked. Lincoln stopped moving it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean–" The old man waved his hands, stopping Lincoln from finishing his apology.

"I'll help you move it. These floors are hard enough to maintain," the man grumbled. He grabbed one end and Lincoln grabbed the other. Together, they lifted it, carrying it to the room Lincoln was staying in. Lincoln opened the door and ignored whatever was happening, giving his entire attention to the cradle. It was set down at long last and the man left, giving a brief wave of the hand on his way out and closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Luan asked, seeing how out of breath he was.

"I'm fine," he said, his breathing returning to normal.

"Well, I guess I must say this now. I'm going to ask that you consider this my final act under your employ, sir," Ms. Agnis said as she stood up. Lincoln looked confused. "I'm leaving since I feel that I would only be miserable under the employ of your relative and that I must also help my sister since she's taken ill." Lincoln tried to say something before being cut off. "I've been expecting to leave sometime soon, but I thought it would be when mistress Lily was no longer in need of my services.

"So, it is here I must say goodbye and that I enjoyed my time working for you and your family, sir," the now former wet-nurse explained. "Luan, you make sure to follow what I said as well as look after both Master Lincoln and Mistress Lily. It is in _your_ hands that their lives sit." The woman turned to leave, grasping the handle to the door.

"Three years," Lincoln said to her. She stopped what she was doing to face him. "I want you to visit in three years, to the day. I'll have my home back by then."

"Will do, sir," Ms. Agnis said, exiting through the door with only a quick adieu and then disappearing completely from sight.

The world suddenly seemed so much bigger to Lincoln when she left. He was, in many senses, truly alone. All ties to his parents were simply gone, save for Lily and Luan. It obscured the size of the Earth to him, but when he thought on how it was only the three of them now, he felt the sudden size slam into him with full force. Due to this, he sat in the chair, barely processing it all at once.

"Do you really think we'll go back home by then?" Luan asked, settling Lily into her new cradle. He stared at the wall.

"I don't know," he said, "but I'll die trying." He sounded unsure of himself. Luan set a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe in you," she said, trying to comfort him. He looked up to see her giving a weak smile, though it was helpful in bringing him peace. Before he could say anything, Lily began to fuss.

"I, uh, I… I need to feed her," Luan said, another blush coming over her.

"Go ahead then," he replied, unsure of what to say.

"I'll just be a minute," Luan told him with a teetering voice as she grabbed the baby and made her way to the bathroom. Lincoln was unsure of what she was doing, but trusted her. He began to unpack his things a little, making sure he had everything he needed for the next week. Lincoln was double-checking everything when he heard a high-pitched yelp come from the bathroom. He quickly walked over to it.

"Are you okay, Lu–" he began as he opened the door, his words failing him as he looked at the sight before him. He saw Luan holding lily in both hands, as well as Lily suckling at Luan's leftmost teat, her right breast just as exposed. Luan saw him and turned such a shade of red, that if there were a word for it, this shade would be perfect for that word. He could feel the same happening to him. He closed the door slowly as he backed out, neither saying a word over the incident. He was unsure of how much time had passed when he found his way back to the chair and waited in it.

Luan came out of the bathroom with Lily in her arms and bosom covered once again. She was still blushing, unable to look Lincoln in the eyes and vice versa. She put Lily back in the cradle and sat on the bed, fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you," Lincoln spoke softly.

"It's fine," Luan said in kind. "I think we should probably go to bed now." He finally mustered the courage to look at her again.

"I'll take the chair and you get the bed," he said with a voice that was nearly back to normal.

"No, Lincoln. There's plenty of room for the both of us," she said, her words true since the bed could hold up to four people abreast comfortably. He sighed, not wanting to argue it since he was sure he would lose.

"O-okay," he said in a slightly shaky voice. She left him, her bag in hand, for the bathroom once more. He waited, not wanting to walk in again. When she came out, she was dressed in a white nightgown, her hair fallen around her head. The nightgown looked soft, making him want to touch it, though he resisted the urge. She began to fidget with him staring and that was when he broke the gaze, removing himself to the bathroom so that he, too, could prepare for sleep.

He came back out, dressed in his own nightwear that consisted of a silky shirt and pants that were dyed orange, complete with a label above the right breast of his initials. He saw her staring at him, holding an expression that he himself must have held when he first saw her come out. He worked to turn off the lights and leave them in the dark of the night. He crawled into bed and faced the door while on the side closest to said door.

"Good night, Luan," he said with a yawn at the end.

"Good night, Lincoln," she returned.

He laid there, waiting for sleep to come to him. It failed for what felt like an eternity. He turned over, hearing the gentle breathing of Luan. He smiled, happy to see she was beside him in this moment of his life. He noticed a bright color hanging around her neck and recognized it. He could hear the words of her dream all over again.

_To see everyone happy and to bring it to them_, he heard her say. He closed his eyes, his final thoughts being _You've made me happy, Luan. And I promise to help you with that dream. Someday soon, it'll be true._ And then sleep came to him.

**1vanth30s0m3: That was quite something. If you enjoyed it, then hopefully you'll stick around for the rest of the story. I've never written an AU nor have I ever dreamed I would. I'd like to take this time to say that I'm probably going to get these chapters released very slowly, so hopefully I'll be able to keep to a schedule of no more than every three months (I'm not joking). At least until I finish everything and then I'll up the releases. I'd also like to take this time to recommend stories to you, dear reader. The first two stories go against my personal criteria for this section, but I'll also be putting in two instead of one, so nothing will be as I want it to be in the future as I have it now.**

**The first story is "Loud Like Love" by ThisAccountKillsFascists. I think I forgot to mention them in the last story I wrote and so I'm just being safe here. The second story I want to recommend is "A Sister's Love" by (current name) Outsider316. Both can be found on and are great stories. I really think you should check them out. In the future, I'll be aiming for stories with under 50 favorites ****_and_****50 follows as well as less than 100 reviews from the same site. Other than that, tell me or doodler what you think about this story either here or on . Reviews and/or pm's are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Tough?

Lincoln walked through the familiar sight of the door to the hotel. After a month, the place felt like a kind of home, even if only barely. The man who had done so much business with him was behind the counter, exactly as he had come to expect. The man looked up at him, a faint smile touching his lips as he saw Lincoln.

"A hard day, Mr. Loud?" he asked, sure that he knew the answer. Lincoln set his course for the counter.

"It's getting slightly easier," came Lincoln's response as he approached the man. The man looked back at the newspaper in his hands.

"I suppose it would. But you'll run out of fools eventually," spoke the man, his voice a touch distant. Lincoln smiled a tired smile.

"Maybe so, but at least I won't run out anytime soon." The old man showed a smile again.

"True enough. But this leaves me with a question that I've been pondering for the past week." He set his paper down so as to peer at Lincoln. "Why stay here? Why not some place nicer across town? Not that I mind taking your money, but surely you have a home other than here." The man seemed to have a genuine look of concern over Lincoln and his staying for so long.

"I very well might have a home, but here's much nicer than there." Lincoln added weight to his words by giving a bigger grin. The old man set the paper aside so as to give all his attention to the young man.

"And why is that? If you don't mind my delving into personal matters." Lincoln was ill-prepared for an answer.

"I could tell you, but that'd ruin the mystery." The man just laughed, clearly enjoying the elusiveness of Lincoln. Lincoln waited for him to calm down before asking him a question. "What about you? Surely you have a nice home and family waiting there for you." The man picked up his newspaper.

"I could tell you. But that'd ruin the mystery." Lincoln found himself laughing at his own words being used against him.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to check on my sister," Lincoln said as he started up the steps.

"If that's what you want to call her." The man didn't even look up. Lincoln stopped to address him over the matter.

"You're thinking of my good friend."

"I don't care what you call her so long as you don't break my bed." Lincoln blushed at the words of the man and thought he saw the faintest smile tickle the corners of his mouth. He continued upstairs, leaving the whole matter behind him. A quick knock later and he was inside his room, Luan eager to greet him.

"How was your day?" He took a seat on the bed.

"Tiring." He laid back and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. She sat beside him and the bed caved enough for her to be moved closer, touching him. He didn't notice and just continued to stare at the ceiling. "What about yours?"

"Well, I managed to find some decent groceries for Mr. Lindett," she said, laying herself back and settling her hands on her stomach.

"At least I don't have to worry about rent if the food is good." He sighed, knowing he was still paying the same amount either way. At least he had his supply of fools.

"I know, but it's probably the only job I can get and–"

"You're not going to work. I'll provide for us," he said, not letting her finish her thought.

"What if we run out of money?" She looked over at him.

"We won't." He kept looking up and away, not able to look at her. She was only more determined.

"And if we do?"

"We won't." He could feel a lump in his throat. It was her turn to sigh and she did so with great frustration.

"I'm trying to be realistic and plan for the future." She was sounding hurt now.

"Don't worry about it." He wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"I can't help _but_ worry." Her hurt was becoming scared.

"That's why it's called faith," he said, smiling and looking at her.

"Lincoln, I'm being serious right now." She sat up and turned away from him. "You don't ever show me how much money we have, so I never know if we're suddenly needing to vacate or not."

"That's because I don't want you to see something and make a brash decision." He regretted those words immediately, even before she looked at him with anger in her eyes. He could see her fists clench, her face scowling. "I didn't want you to see anything because money just creates problems for those who don't have any idea of how to handle it." He realized just how much more of an ass he was sounding. Her face threw shock into the mix. "I can't speak right today, it seems. Look," he put a hand on her shoulder, "I had to accept the responsibility of making sure no one starved before we left. I accepted that I had to make sure everything was kept maintained. I had to make sure that everyone got what was owed to them. I accepted that responsibility and I'm still clinging to it. I'm the one responsible for it and if something happens, then I can only be mad at myself. I don't want you to carry that stress with you."

Her anger passed and was replaced with disappointment. He could see she wanted to cry, though if it was in reference to his words or actions, or to some other item, he knew not. Before she could get a word out, a ringing sound came from below, telling all that dinner was ready. He left wordlessly, the silence the only thing he thought best. He went through the usual routine of grabbing a tray and setting Luan's food on it, of which he would promptly give to her before returning for his own dinner. It cost only a tiny bit extra and he had to assure the man that any messes made would be cleaned up, but such was less of an issue now. The perks of living there for a month.

"Why's he get to run food off to someone who won't join us?" a new boarder asked, insulted at the idea of being lower on the food chain than a young girl. This was especially so since the man looked to be hardy after years of being on the high seas.

"Are you willing to pay more for that privilege?" asked the man who ran the place. He himself sounded as if he had taken the other man's insult for his own.

"How much more?" the sailor asked, eyeing the owner up.

"Three times the normal rate." There was no pause for him to consider words. Lincoln knew it was an outright lie but kept his mouth shut. He didn't wish to intrude on things that were better off without his voice.

"Complete bull. You know it and I know it." The sailor stood up.

"There are plenty of other places to sleep tonight." The man looked at him with as serious a look as he could muster. "And I'll be glad to give back your petty money." The sailor quieted down after that personal affront and put himself back in his chair. There was no more chatter from him for the rest of the meal.

"He does raise something of a fair point," a man dressed up like a scholar said. His small and wiry glasses made his eyes massive.

"And how long have you been here?" the old man asked rhetorically.

"A week," the scholar said, confused at the suddenness of the question.

"And he's been here twice as long as that," the man said as he pointed to another boarder who was tall, lanky, and bald. "Then there's this man and his wife who came in three days after him," the man said, pointing first to a man who was short, stout, and hairy with clothes that pegged him as a lumberjack before pointing to Lincoln. "Those two are the longest paying customers I have, so until you reach their time, they get to have dinner wherever they very well please and damned be those who think otherwise." The sailor looked as if he was suppressing an anger.

"I didn't mean to cause offense," the scholar stated, clearly trying to make sure he wasn't adding to the argument anymore.

"Then let us enjoy this meal," the man said. The whole thing went by in silence with only the sounds of silverware on dishware. Nobody dared to intrude on the uneasy silence. Lincoln hurried through his meal and ran off to check on Luan's progress, bringing down the tray with himself. Every other man was sat at the table, most of the way through their meals when Lincoln truly ran off to rejoin Luan in their room.

"I take it you enjoyed it," he said when he came back in and saw her. She was looking happier, but the remnants of their tiff were still lingering.

"Yeah." She was distant. He took a seat on the bed since she had the chair. He wouldn't admit that he was wrong to her because he wasn't. Every word was truth that he never wanted for her to hear in the first place. It didn't help that when she was in this kind of mood, she wouldn't listen to any kind of reason. Of all the qualities for her to have, stubbornness was it. He stood up again and went over to Lily's cradle.

"How's Lily doing today?" he said, grabbing the baby from her cradle and holding her in his arms. Her eyes were open and staring at him, absorbing all of him in their blueness. A smile was spread across her cheeks as she looked at him. It warmed his heart and made every second with her all the more precious.

"She's doing great, aren't you, Lily?" Luan joined in, her heart warming with Lincoln's own. He was glad that he managed to shift some of her ice at least. She took Lily into her arms and he saw the most perfect sight in his life. He hadn't considered her as more than a friend. He never would have thought such a thing in a million lifetimes. No. He shook his head. That man's words were messing with his thinking. She was the best friend he could ever have and he still had to live up to his end of things by being the best friend she needed. There was a woman for him, sure, but he could worry about marriage at a later date. A knock came at the door. He answered it, finding it to be the old man with an unopened letter in his hands.

"This just came for you," he said as he handed it to Lincoln.

"Thanks." Lincoln closed the door when the man started to walk away. He opened the letter, revealing it to be the very thing needed to brighten his spirits. His smile grew as he placed the item back in its envelope.

"What's got you smiling so much?" Luan asked. She wasn't anywhere near her earlier self now.

"I don't want to spoil anything quite yet," he said. While she was annoyed with his words, he saw her let it go. If he was going to be secretive, then she would get nowhere. He made for the door again, pausing when he put his hand on the knob. "I want you to keep this door closed to anyone that isn't Mr. Lindett or me. Lock it, even."

"Why?"

"Because I suspect Vorzel will want to try something." He left after mentioning the sailor. She was still confused at his words and he didn't feel like he had time to bother explaining anything to her. He passed by the scholar and the old man having a conversation.

"I'll be back in awhile, Mr. Lindett," he said, butting in for only the moment.

"Just be careful, Mr. Loud, and I'll see you then," the old man said.

Lincoln passed onto the streets, his only protection from the outside the white shirt on his back and black pants with orange suspenders. The evening was still plentiful, but he already saw streetlamps being lit. There was much to do before the night was over and he wanted to see his task through. Each step made his presence known to the empty streets more and more. He began to become paranoid at the idea of a mugger jumping out of nowhere and just taking all he had in that moment. At long last, he came to his destination.

It was the right place, being the saloon mentioned in the letter. The name _The Salted Fish_ wasn't what he'd consider eye-catching, but it was quite something to behold. The sign had an icon of a fish with a heart over its center, the word "mom" within the heart. Maybe that's what drew patrons to the place. And if that was enough for the common rabble, then he'd join them, too. In he walked past the door to find the place crowded, filled with burly men of all sizes. While there were a few women, none were what he would expect to see in a more civilized location. The crowd kept going with itself and he maneuvered through the place, looking for where his contact was supposed to be. He found it against the far back wall and took a seat. A woman came over to him.

"What're you drinking tonight?" she asked. Her voice was disinterested and even gravelly, her age definitely much older than him despite the attempts to hide it with makeup.

"I'm just waiting on a friend. I'll get something when they get here," he said, trying his hardest to be kind. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away. At the table next to him, a couple of men stopped their talking and looked him over with suspicious eyes before returning to their words. He knew he was a fish out of water in this place and he knew that they knew. He waited and waited, even seeing the woman approach the bartender and point in his direction. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell his time was limited. It was also at this point that he was joined by someone.

"Greetings," a small voice said. The person accompanying that voice popped into view on the chair opposite him. She looked to be anywhere from five to seven, her glasses thick and large. The woman from earlier came over to their table and looked happy to see the young girl.

"Nice to see you back, Lisa," she said, her voice much more enthusiastic.

"Nice to see you, too, Charlotte," Lisa said, her voice flat. Charlotte didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"So what's your poison tonight?" Lisa thought for a second.

"I'll have the usual and give him three fingers of Larry's special whiskey," Lisa said, pointing to Lincoln for the second part of her order. Charlotte left with a spring in her step and Lincoln was confounded about what had transpired.

"I hope that's not expensive," he said. It was the only thought he could form first.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it put on my tab." No matter the context, Lisa seemed to have a flat and analytical tone for everything.

"I don't suppose you're aware of the whereabouts for my contact," he said. Lisa looked as if he had dealt a serious insult.

"That's because you're looking at her." There was now much more life in her voice. He was so surprised that he didn't notice the slight lisp she had. He picked his next words carefully.

"Let us suppose for the sake of argument that you're my contact. What skills do you have that I'll need to utilize?" She sighed and he knew there was more to her story that he wanted to know.

"You requested someone who is great with numbers and able to think quickly. I fit both categories perfectly and my math is never wrong if all numbers given to me are true. I can even do complex logistics calculations with extreme ease if you need me to do so." Charlotte came by with their order, stopping the flow of words from Lisa. Lincoln saw that within her cup was milk. He pulled his drink toward himself as she began to chug what was in her cup the second Charlotte left. "Much better. Now comes the other item mentioned in your listing and that's the pay." He dreaded to hear her on this. "I'm willing to do this for less than what others might ask of you and at less cost than you've advertised. All I require are three meals a day and a place to rest each night."

"And that's all you require?" he asked, wary she might pull a fast one on him.

"That is correct." Her voice wavered slightly and he knew those words were wrong somewhere, but since he had no grand reason to distrust her, he wouldn't bring it up quite yet.

"And I assume you have no contacts to back up your claims?" She sighed again and he saw she was angry at the way he presented himself.

"If you must test me in whatever fashion you deem fit, then proceed. I'll show my skills and I'll demonstrate how much of a fool you'll be when I pass it." He felt embarrassed at his words and tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to see things from my perspective. That's all," he said as calmly as he could. She sighed yet again, hanging her head.

"I should be thankful that I have gotten further with you than anyone else." He saw how much she regretted her smacking him verbally. He looked into his drink, the golden color inviting him to taste it. If "special" was in the name, then it must be worth drinking.

"Miss…" he trailed, hoping she would fill in the blank for her last name. The letter was surprisingly barren of such a thing, leaving only the first name.

"Simply call me Lisa. You'll have my surname when needed." She was blunt, but at least she sounded more like she was trying to not be asinine.

"Alright, Lisa. Before bringing you on, I think it fair to get to know my employee a little, wouldn't you agree?" She shrugged.

"Ask away." She accentuated her point by drinking some more from her glass.

"Why stay in this place?"

"Nowhere else was okay with allowing me to stay, even though I could prove how much I was able to pay. I give Larry his cash and he lets me sleep in the only available room for guests. Plus no one bothers me here."

"And can I ask what it is that you do for a living currently?" Her story was becoming more interesting to him by the word, though it seemed to be because she was hiding secrets within them.

"Where else can I work but a textile mill?" Her bluntness was quite obtrusive and he figured he should drop trying to pry into her past.

"How soon can you work for me?" She finished her drink before giving a reply.

"As soon as you wish."

"I'll need a bit more time, but I will hold you to that," he said. He chose to celebrate his new business venture by drinking the whiskey. As soon as it left the glass, he got a good taste. It was splendid and magnificent, bringing back memories of warm summer days from years past. And then it hit his throat. The burning was unpleasant and he couldn't breathe for a few seconds, even doubling over the table where Lisa could see the surprise in his face. When he could let air through, he tried hard not to cough. Lisa said nothing, but he saw a tiny and sly grin.

It wasn't the first experience he had with liquor, but he was also very new with it. A week back, he had some with the lumberjack, who at the time was celebrating his birthday and had to share it with Lincoln, who tried to turn him down. The man only wanted the boy to have a shot and Lincoln agreed to have just the one. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about not having any warning. The lumberjack simply laughed at it and offered him another chance, which Lincoln turned down. Luan wasn't happy he drank, but was at least happy that he only took so little.

_Luan's going to kill me_, he thought as he set the glass on the table. It wasn't going to be fun dealing with her the second she caught a whiff of his breath. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" His ability to speak was mostly back.

"No, none at the moment." She looked at him flatly and he had no choice but to buy her words.

"Then I'll meet you back here when I get things in motion." He stood up and shook her hand, leaving the place as she went to the bar, presumably to take care of his debt.

The evening was less in the air now and there were a good few people on the streets. There were more streetlamps lit, allowing the path to his place of sleep to be seen better. As he continued his journey back, the whiskey began to work its way to him. It was barely noticeable, but he didn't want his judgment affected when he might need it the most. As the number of people grew, so did the unsavoriness of them. Harlots in alleys as he passed them by would call out, causing him to blush at their words. Then came those who would try to solicit him into purchasing what he knew were stolen goods. To all who decided to interact with him, he would leave quickly, not daring to be robbed of what pitifully little he kept on himself. By the time he was a few doors away from Luan, street urchins were busy pulling the wool over a man's eyes across the street. He picked his pace up, glad to have been more or less unmolested in his travels.

"I can see you're back in one piece, but I must ask if you came back with what you left with?" Mr. Lindett greeted.

"I'm fine. Just glad to be back," Lincoln said. The man turned his attention to a newspaper and Lincoln left, certain that a good night's rest would help him with planning his next move. _I wonder what Luan's done while I was gone_, he thought. The image of her breastfeeding came back to him and he felt flushed by it. He shook his head, driving the impure thought away. She was a good friend, after all, and it wouldn't do to jeopardize their friendship. Especially not in their most vulnerable moment. He tried to open the door, finding it was locked. He was glad she listened to him and his voice alerted her to his problem.

"It's nice to see you back," she said after letting him in. Her voice was cheery and her signature smile was hanging around. He smiled back.

"It's nice to be back. Did Lily make any kind of fuss while I was gone?" He made his way over to her and saw she was asleep in her cradle. It made the couple of nights where she cried all the more bearable. She was blissful and he wanted her to stay so forever.

"No. I think we've been lucky, if Emily's right about babies." He vaguely recalled the woman to whom the lumberjack was married as well as the newborn child they kept. He gave a small, happy sigh and she finally took notice of the whiskey smell on his breath, giving him a dirty look.

"I'm not drunk," he declared. He was certain she was about to say something, but she didn't. All she did was give him a look that screamed how unhappy she was that he was drinking away from her sight, as if he was hiding the very actions from her. "Think what you will, but I'm going to get some things recorded. I need to figure out what we're doing tomorrow." He walked around her to the desk and reached into a drawer to retrieve a book.

The book itself was simple and plain with a green hard cover and black spine. Inside was a small dedication that read _For Lily, so that you may know how and why I chose to raise you in the manner I did_. He skipped over to the last part he had been writing in, looking for the parts he was studying. It was a small set of things he wanted to look into as well as leads for those things. He had heard of some rumors of a giant in New York along with a wolf-girl; there were tales of a beautiful voice that haunted an ancient home in Northern Indiana; even a small amount of hearsay regarding a girl in New Orleans was in there despite it being something he only ever heard tale of once and supposedly she was a great psychic as well as fortuneteller. He logged it all so as to have access in case he could recruit potential attractions and thus help fulfill Luan's dream.

"Did you learn anything new?" she asked, setting herself on the bed.

"Not really, but I found us an accountant," he said absentmindedly. He was still trying to decide where to begin with his journey. He could hear Luan shifting around and knew she was glaring at him.

"So you won't tell me about our money situation, but you'll gladly share it with a stranger? In fact, we have enough to afford the services of such?" He sighed.

"It's not so much the short term, Luan. I need her for the long term."

"What long term? We've been stuck here for the past month. I ran away with you because I had faith in you." Her anger had transformed into disappointment. "You won't tell me what you're going to do as a proper job in the future. You don't tell me what _we_ will do. All you say is 'We'll get the estate back' and yet I sit here in this place."

"These things take time and connections. I'll make sure to let you know soon enough. But for now, I simply ask that you have more blind faith in me." He was still distracted. She got up and stood behind him, putting her arms over his shoulders and embracing him.

"I just don't like you hiding things from me." Her voice was much softer and scared. "You never say anything about the future other than the usual things and it becomes harder and harder for me to justify running away with you. Just be honest with me. I want to know what you have in store for us. I want to know why you do the things you do. Just tell me, Lincoln. I have a hard enough time trying to smile each passing day. Give me a permanent reason to beam." She was playing with his heartstrings. But he wouldn't let her know anything quite yet. What good would it do if the surprise was ruined early? None at all, of course.

"You're going to look back on this one day and say to yourself 'Wow, I should have been more patient' because I've set some things in motion and all I need is for you to wait." He didn't want her to feel like he was berating her and tried to keep his voice soft. "I know you're unhappy, but I need you to wait. Tomorrow's a new day and new days lead to interesting beginnings. I only ask for your faith one more day. That's all." He felt her tense up. She wanted to retort and hit him or even to begin another argument, but she didn't and he was glad for that. It was bad enough Lily had to be here, so why add fighting in front of her to it?

"I'm going to bed." She left him and he heard the necessary door close. He was too occupied with his notes to say or do anything else. The next move would be his most important. He had to make sure everything would go well. He had to. For them. He barely heard her crawl into bed as he looked at his goals. There were more things he would add to that circus. It would be the greatest show on Earth. It would be the loudest. He had to make it more than he could ever dream. He had to make it even more than _she_ could dream.

He finally crawled in after picking his general course and setting the book back. She was either fast asleep or feigning it, but he didn't care. He rolled over to face her, seeing she was facing away from him, and set his hand on her arm. It was the first time he had done so on purpose and it was probably the last time as well. He allowed his arm to retreat after the sentiment, but he wouldn't turn away. She looked peaceful. He wondered what she was dreaming of. He wondered if she was happier in her dreams than if she was in real life. He wondered if he was in her dreams. A blush crept over him.

_She's just a good friend_, he thought. His eyes were growing heavy. _She's always been a good friend._ He felt an urge to hold her as he slept, but suppressed it. It was enough that they shared a bed. Soon enough, she would have her own private quarters and the world would be right again. He wanted her to receive his greatest thanks. She would have her own family some time soon and he only wanted to be a good friend to her. But did she want to only be a good friend to him? _Definitely_, he thought, his eyes closing. He would go back to a great memory while he slept instead of having dreams that night.

_It was barely a year after they had met for the first time. He was glad to have become free from that tutor, roaming the halls of his home to kill time. Nothing quite sounded good enough to commit to as he passed every room. As he passed by a closet, he heard some sniffling. He stopped and looked at the door, furrowing his brows while thinking about what might be in there. It could've been a ghost. His home was ancient enough that some being from a time before could have chosen to make the place a residence for itself once again. Sniffles were heard again as well as a cry. It sounded female. It sounded like… Luan? He went over and opened the door, his hunch correct. She was sat there in the far back, her hands covering her face. She noticed him right after he opened the door._

_"__Go away," she said, her voice weak and tiny. He disobeyed, moving inside instead. She continued her tears and he knelt down next to her._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. She moved her hands away from her face, her sniffles constant._

_"__I miss my mom." She barely got the words out before she cried again. She covered her face, the sounds much more muffled. He hated to see her like this. Her constant love of telling jokes and giving great pranks always built a particular image about her that stayed with him always. Seeing her like this was painful for him and he assumed much worse for her._

_"I'll make sure you see her again." She stopped her sounds long enough to look at him, checking if her ears failed her._

_"This isn't a joke," she said. He shook his head._

_"I'm not joking. I'll make sure you see her." She burst into another set of tears and he felt as if he had caused more harm than good, at least until he saw her give a smile._

_"__Thank you. Thank you so much." She reached out to give him a hug. He didn't normally enjoy such things, but he didn't want to cause offense to her._

He awoke. The sun was barely coming in and within the weak light he saw Luan pressed into him. He didn't make any immediate moves, but he did try to allow the gathering of information. At first he thought that he had moved to her in his sleep. Yet, upon further examination, he was well on his side of the bed. His one arm was wrapped around her with her clinging on to it. The other was beneath her head and wrapped to the side of her body facing away. He felt something soft against his thumb, but couldn't figure it out. It felt firm enough, but there was a give to it that perplexed him. He didn't worry too much about it. She looked so peaceful, blissful even. Her body being so close to his gave him a comfort he didn't know he could have. He never wanted to let this moment end.

But he had to. He began to move the arm wrapped around her, trying his hardest to not wake her. Just when he was nearly free, she groaned and pulled his arm back to her, clutching it even tighter. His hand now rested in-between her breasts with the only thing separating it from her being her nightgown. He was now having to make the most difficult maneuvers of his life. His fingers were constantly brushing them and he finally realized what the thumb on his other hand had been touching. At long last, he escaped her hold, ensuring her hands would rest against her chest without them falling into it hard enough to wake her. The other arm was much easier to pull away and he was glad to have left her sleeping.

_She needs the little things_, he thought as he got out of bed and covered her back up with the blanket. He looked to see her smiling and went to prepare himself after seeing Lily sleeping peacefully.

He explored the memory from his sleep further, remembering what had happened or at least what he was told had happened. He had approached his parents and asked them to let Luan have a break to see her parents. They agreed, getting her a train ticket as well as himself because she wanted to show her mom her new friend. The day before they were supposed to leave, he got sick. It was here that he could only rely on others since he remembered nothing about that entire week from his own experiences. Everyone thought he was likely to die, including the doctor they brought to him. When he was at his sickest, they found Luan lying in bed with him, clutching him tightly. When they tried to remove her, she just clung tighter to him, not once waking to their immediate efforts.

Eventually she was removed, but only because they had roused her enough to get her to let go. When he could finally have a memory of things, he found out they hadn't left at all for her to see her mother. He felt horrible. Even though she didn't blame him or was angry at him, he was enraged at himself. He had caused her to miss a great chance and opportunity for something dear and important to her. His parents tried to get things going again, but it would be a month before she would be able to see her mom again. He spent the entire month trying to make it up to her. Always laughing at her jokes no matter how bad, always ensuring her pranks would work even if it meant something happening to him, always spending time with her to make sure she knew he was sorry for what happened.

When it came time once more, they all left for the town. She was so excited and happy. She was pure glee. Then they learned the hard truth. She went to her home and found no one around. After asking about, they found out her mom just disappeared one day. No sign was left of the house having been lived in. He had an utter hatred for how depressed she became. It was his fault she didn't get the chance she deserved to see her mom one more time.

_But I'm making up for that now_, he thought. _I'm going to make you as happy as you'll make the world. I'm going to give you the things you deserve, the life you want. I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world._ He grabbed his book and headed out of the room toward the dining room. He was certain there wouldn't be much of anyone there at this time or even anyone up at all. It allowed him a peace without the possibility of disturbing others. After an hour of further course plotting, Mr. Lindett came over to him.

"I take it you're enjoying a fine story?" he asked as he sat down opposite Lincoln.

"No. I'm just making sure I've got the important things dealt with." Lincoln never looked up.

"Oh?" He was nearing the end of his tasks and chose to indulge the man.

"We'll be going on our way soon. I'm just making sure I can avoid any problems that might arise." Mr. Lindett nodded slowly, observing his words.

"You've been a great young man to keep around. I hope you'll consider a visit at some point in the future." He stood up as he paid Lincoln the compliment. The boy looked up, finally done with his own devices.

"And I appreciate you letting us stay here. I do have a final request for today. Is there any chance I could enjoy breakfast with my sister and friend in our room?" Mr. Lindett shrugged.

"I can't stop you. You already paid for your stay in advance and on time, you didn't disturb anyone, you were always kind. I've got no reason to keep you down here with the rest of the rabble. Just don't mess my room up." He walked away through the kitchen door. Lincoln was excited that he could begin giving Luan the great news and what better way than over breakfast. The rest of the people came down, each having a rumble in his stomach. Breakfast was served and Lincoln ran everything straight up to his room without so much as a word from anyone. He opened the door, setting the tray down on the chair as quietly as he could. Luan was still asleep.

"Come on. Wake up. Breakfast is ready," he called as he gently shook her. She was roused and smiled as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Morning," she greeted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He set the tray before her, his food already on the desk. She began to eat when he did.

"You might want to hurry because I've got some good news for you," he said. His voice was fairly cheeky since he was unable to hide his excitement completely. Luan finished her bite before speaking.

"What is it?" He grinned.

"Why tell you now when you can see it in a moment?" His words were gleeful at the prospect of toying with her just a little. She pouted, but he knew it was just her trying to get her way with the matter and wasn't at all representative of her true feelings.

"You're mean." He saw her crack a smile behind her facade.

"Of course I am." He hurried through his meal, waiting for her to finish.

"Are you going to tell me the surprise yet?" she asked as she finished her last bite of sausage.

"Sort of. I need you to get dressed and make sure Lily's going to be fine for awhile. I need to get going, but do talk to Mr. Lindett when you get done. Oh, and keep the door closed until you go to talk to him. I'm still a little wary." He got up after seeing her nod, her excitement bleeding into the action.

He left, heading for the next part of his destination: the front desk.

"How's today looking?" Mr. Lindett sighed and set his newspaper down.

"Awful weather tomorrow in spite of a great day today," he said.

"At least the good's here now," Lincoln said. He shifted the conversation quickly. "I need a small favor from you. I'm going to be leaving today and I need someone to escort my friend and sister to _The Main Station_. I'll be meeting them there this evening, but I can't take them there right now. Could you get them there around seven?"

"I can do that." He didn't have his usual grouchy exterior as he said it, which told Lincoln he had made quite an impression on the man.

"And I need one last thing as it relates to all of this." The man simply shifted. "I need you to tell her when she gets down here to pack up everything. I've got my things together. Just tell her that I told her to pack." Mr. Lindett showed confusion at the tiny addendum.

"Why can't you leave a note for her with me?" Lincoln became visibly unsure if he should give voice to her secret.

"She can't read very much," he said. The man shook his head, satisfied with the answer.

"Alright. I'll get on things when she gets here. Seven, you say?"

"Yeah. I'll relieve you of your duties then."

"I must say that I rather enjoyed you staying here. Hell, I might go so far as to say that I'll miss you being here." The sadness on the man's face was genuine.

"I'll be back soon enough. Don't you worry." With those final words, Lincoln left.

He made his way across the sundry streets, crossing all that he needed to traverse. The sights became familiar enough since he was moving through the rougher area of town. It didn't take long for him to reach the tavern where his new accountant was staying. He went up to Larry the Bartender and ordered some milk. He didn't want to smell like a bar anymore than he would. From here, he took a seat at the table where he met Lisa before and began to delve into a newspaper, glad that he borrowed it from the operator of the establishment. The time flew by and it came to about the spot where Lisa was bound to arrive. Sure enough, she did.

"How's my new employee doing today?" he asked as he saw her pass by for her room. She stopped, a fair bit of surprise on her face.

"I'd say tired, but you'd assume that already. What brings you here?" She was sure it wasn't anything good.

"Well, I just thought it'd be good to give you some notice to start packing." She groaned at the idea he just proposed.

"And of course you pick today. Follow me." She waved a tiny hand for him to follow. It was only a flight of stairs but she was having trouble with maintaining a good pace.

When she opened the door, he never could imagine just how barren the room was. He'd assumed that she'd have made the room as much hers as was humanly possible, but all that was out were a few bits of clothing, an abacus, and a picture as well as a few books of a size he couldn't believe were able to be hefted by her. She put everything in its place with the books being bound together and thrown into a burlap bag. The clothes that were out were also thrown into the bag. The picture was something that took the longest time to deal with. He saw her grab it and stare at it for a good while before she put it in a briefcase with extreme care. After all was said and done, she hoisted the bag over her shoulder while the briefcase was held in front of her.

"Do you need help?" he asked. She handed him the bag and he threw it around his shoulder. "Anything else?" She gave the room one last look.

"No. I do need to tell Larry about my leaving, but nothing else besides that." He followed her as she went down to the man.

"I take it you're going somewhere?" Larry said when she stopped in front of him. He had to crane his neck over the bar to look at her.

"Yes. I'm actually going to be leaving and it's likely to be permanent." Larry looked more torn up about things than she did.

"Well, you're paid up for the rest of the year." Lincoln knew what he was hinting at. Lisa just shrugged.

"Keep it. Use it as an emergency fund when someone can't afford their tab or room. It's yours to do with as you please." Larry didn't like her answer from the looks of things. His pencil thin mustache actually drooped when those words entered his ears. Lincoln was surprised that she was allowing so much money to just pass her by. He would've found a good use for it elsewhere, if given the opportunity.

"Well, take care and don't be a stranger." Larry went about washing a mug. They left the establishment as quickly as possible with Lisa leading him for a few feet before waiting for him to navigate instead.

"Why'd you leave so much cash?" he asked as he began leading them. He couldn't bear to think that his accountant was careless with money.

"He'd been kind to me when no one else was. He took it without question." Her voice dropped a fair amount. "He's also my uncle."

"Am I to assume you have no other family?" he asked. She simply cleared her throat, her next words filled with a sorrow she tried very hard to leave out.

"I'd like to keep my personal life a little more personal, if you wouldn't mind."

"Fair enough." He saw her posture shift to be a little more reclusive as her feet pitter-pattered against the ground. "But now I guess you should be aware of the other people traveling with me." She looked at him curiously and he saw how she quickly wanted to hear his words.

"There are others that will be joining us?"

"Yes. A good friend of mine and my baby sister, Luan and Lily." He saw her hold a sigh internally. "Something wrong?"

"I didn't think I would be any more social today than I thought I would be."

"They won't bother you if you don't want them to," he said.

"Thank you." The rest of the trip was spent in silence with barely a word between them. The streets were changing for the night, but he moved out of the rough area before he could see them transform anywhere near what he saw the night before.

He saw the station he was to meet his entourage at and the sight was certainly one for sore eyes. It was the same station they had arrived in when he had nothing and it would be the station they would leave from, only he was now flush with opportunities instead. Everyone was there with luggage in hand and he felt sorry that Mr. Lindett had to carry his for him. Luan saw him, Lily in her arms, and rushed over. She looked both worried and excited.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her looks pouring into her voice. He smiled at her.

"Of course. In fact, I'd say even better." She looked confused and he elaborated. "Now, I know I was very tight-lipped, but here's where I get to tell you the good news. You remember your dream, right?" Confusion was now her expression.

"To make the world happy? Yeah. Why?" He put on a wide grin.

"Well, how'd you like to see it realized?" Her shock was apparent. He handed Lisa her things and grabbed Lily just in case Luan would drop her.

"I don't understand," she said, her voice barely working. He just kept smiling while Lily slept.

"Simple. I'm turning your dream into a reality and I'm wanting you to be the name on it." Her shock began to turn into anger and she grabbed him by the collar.

"Quit joking around." His smile was gone as he thought she could hurt him, or worse, Lily, at any moment.

"I'm not. I'm getting things together and I'll make sure you get to live out your dream." She pulled him in real close to her face. He could see her becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"The words I want to say. The words I want to call you, Lincoln Loud." Her voice was loud enough for only him to hear. He made sure Lily was secure in his arms in case she punched him. "Do you know how much pain and misery you've caused this past month? Do you know how much I wanted to just leave you in the past week? Why did you keep this a secret? I could've helped you." She let go of him and he saw her looking hurt instead of mad.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about a thing." He looked toward Lily. "And I needed someone to watch over her while I was taking care of things."

"When we have some privacy, we're going talk about this," she said, taking Lily back from him.

"I expected that." It was then that Luan gave mind to the little girl beside him.

"Who's this?" He looked to see what she was talking about before looking back at her.

"Our new accountant, Lisa." He saw her changing back to her scary self and chose to put a stop to it quickly. "It _was_ too much to ask God for someone else." Luan closed her eyes. She breathed in and breathed out deeply. She opened them back up.

"I'm going to trust in you one last time. My faith has been tested enough. At least you're telling me things now. Which means I'm going to ask where we're going."

"Well, I need to make a couple of business stops, but I'll make sure you and Lily get some decent accommodations, even if I have to sleep on a bench. After that, I'm going to be taking some trips and scouting out a few things. In the meantime, I want you to get acquainted with Lisa here. And speaking of, you can do that now while I grab tickets." He left the three girls alone for a few minutes. Luan was feeling kind of sheepish about her actions earlier in front of this girl.

"I take it you do more than just count money?" Luan said as she reached out to shake her hand. Lisa took it and returned the gesture.

"He needed someone to do general logistics work as well, but just the one title is suitable for me." Lisa was lacking much emotion with her words.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual." Lincoln returned, handing each girl a ticket, Lily having hers given to Luan in case he was away when the conductor chose to come by.

"I'm going to send Mr. Lindett off on his way. Go ahead and pick your seats on that train over there," he pointed to where he wanted them to go, "and I'll be on shortly."

"I'll wait for you here," Luan said. He didn't bother arguing with her since that was only going to waste time. He did carry out his words to their full truth.

"Well, I guess the time to part ways is now," he said as he approached the old man.

"I'm guessing so," Mr. Lindett said. Lincoln stuck out a hand, which was promptly taken by the man for a quick shake. He even suspected him to try and convince him to stay, even if he tried to justify it with blatantly false and selfish reasons.

"I'll be by to visit some time. And I'll make sure to send a telegram before I do."

"Good. Allows me a chance to make sure I've got the room for you." Lincoln let go and Mr. Lindett did the same.

"Goodbye, Mr. Lindett."

"Goodbye, Mr. Loud." Lincoln turned to gather all of his guests onto the train.

It was fairly quick and easy to get everyone settled in. He bought seats in a private compartment for them all. He wanted to ensure there was something in the way of a bed for Luan, but the right car wasn't hooked up and so he had to make sure to be awake for Lily. Despite the rough start of things, he hoped the future was much brighter and if it wasn't, he would make it so. He was nothing, if not determined. His sleep be damned if he had to stay awake and his life be damned if he had to spend it to make Lily comfortable and safe in her own birth home.

_So many promises to keep and so many dreams to fulfill_, he thought to himself as the train pulled out of the station. He looked at the surrounding areas as they changed. _But I won't break them_.

**Author's Notes**: Well, I guess the time's come for this story to get updated again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now for _Jeremiah's Fanfiction picks_. Today's highlighted story is "A Loud Awakening" by NiceNoise. I bring this story up for a couple of reasons. First, it's a great story idea with execution that seems to improve as time goes on. It's a rough start, sure, but after that, it begins to flow well and this brings me to the next reason. It's unfinished. By the last couple of chapters, the story gets dropped and the author explains why it was seemingly dropped. It does speed up and leaves a ton of questions unanswered, but again, that's because the story got dropped. Hopefully the author sees this and picks it back up because I want to see how it plays out and ends. Properly, I might add.

Now for one last bit here: have a great fourth of July. Thanks and stay tuned. (also, I'm very sorry about being late. I couldn't get the site to work for me and now it is. I'll still aim to upload on the original schedule for the next chapter)


End file.
